


I missed you

by AireHaleinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Feels, M/M, One Shot, Sterek!Feels, season 5
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AireHaleinski/pseuds/AireHaleinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 Stagione. Stiles incontra un lupo mannaro nella strada che attraversa la riserva. <br/>E' lo stesso lupo che aveva salutato Beacon Hills, senza ipotesi di ritorno. <br/>Ovvero<br/>Piccola Drabble Sterek senza pretese, ispirata ad un ipotetico incontro tra Derek e Stiles, nella quinta stagione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I missed you

**Author's Note:**

> Dato che mi sento particolarmente ispirata, eccovi una OS sterek, corta ma (spero) dolce. =)  
> Stay tuned, e Sterek all the way <3 <3

Il lupo apparso dal nulla dominava la strada buia che conduceva alla riserva, come se fosse di sua proprietà.   
Stiles deglutì rumorosamente, avvertendo un senso di malessere generale e maledicendosi per aver litigato di nuovo con il suo branco: il nervosismo di quel periodo era così ingiustificato, e ora se non avesse urlato che non aveva alcun bisogno di loro, Scott, Kira, Malia e anche Lydia sarebbero stati con lui...  
Tutta colpa di quel perenne senso di allerta che provava ormai da anni, come se avesse l'idea che da un momento all'altro potesse capitargli qualcosa tra capo e collo. 

Così era stato: un essere decisamente grosso per essere un lupo comune lo fronteggiava immobile, con gli occhi color zaffiro che lo scrutavano. 

Non sembrava però esserci malvagità, nelle sue iridi. 

Stiles scese dalla macchina, e sbattè con forza la portiera, conscio di come qualcosa non andasse: si sentiva come governato da qualcosa di supremo, che passo dopo passo lo conduceva verso il lupo, che non gli toglieva gli occhi di dosso. 

L'animale piegò la testa con lentezza esasperante, prima di alzarsi in piedi, completando la trasformazione.   
Il pelo spesso divenne meno scuro, le zampe cambiarono in dita lunghe e il muso si ritrasse, lasciando comparire un paio di labbra. 

«Tu?» Stiles non poteva credere ai propri occhi: dopo sei mesi che Derek Hale non si faceva vedere in giro, il ragazzo osava comparire così, come se nulla fosse, per di più maledettamente nudo. 

Nudo e arrabbiato. Non che fosse una novità per lui.

«Come ti è solo saltato in mente di girovagare da solo per il bosco, eh? Tutti questi mesi di incontri soprannaturali non ti sono serviti a niente?»  
Derek sembrava davvero furioso e Stiles non potè fare a meno di stringere la mano in un pugno. Avrebbe voluto riempirlo di botte, sfogarsi per come Derek l'aveva fatto sentire. 

Prendersi a botte in un certo senso era una costante per loro due: Derek che faceva sfoggio della sua forza accettando la richiesta di Stiles di mostrargli il pugno, o Stiles che tentava di rianimare il lupo, svenuto in una clinica o un ascensore.

«E tu, che sei scomparso senza dirmi assolutamente niente? Non una chiamata, non un messaggio. Via, da Cora in Sud America. Lo sai quanto è difficile la vita senza di te?»

Stiles si rese conto all'istante di come il suo noto filtro bocca – cervello fosse andato a farsi benedire completamente.   
Derek gli mancava. Era così facile da ammetterlo con se stesso e maledettamente impossibile con gli altri.   
Derek aveva sempre la risposta pronta ai loro dubbi soprannaturali, Derek li avrebbe aiutati a contrastare le attuali minacce, Derek...

Un momento. 

«Aspetta...cosa ci fai qui?» Perchè Stiles si era concentrato ad emanare risentimento in quei sei mesi, aveva provato ad alleviare il dolore pressante nel petto baciando Malia, ragazze sconosciute e addirittura ragazzi nei locali, che non potevano sostituire Derek Hale. 

Il volto del lupo mannaro si addolcì all'istante e prima che Stiles potesse solo obiettare, lui lo stava baciando. Era una sensazione incredibile, che gli faceva arricciare le dita dei piedi nelle scarpe.   
Stiles sentì la pressione delle labbra dell'altro, il modo tenero con cui provava ad umettargliele e ogni sospiro, ogni gemito, diventato fuoco.   
Stiles e Derek si baciarono a lungo, quella sera, senza professare ulteriori parole, abbracciati come se avessero paura che l'uno o l'altro potesse sfuggire dalla loro presa. 

Sarebbe stato uno dei tanti loro piccoli segreti. 

«Mi sei mancato» sussurrò Stiles, contro le labbra dell'altro, accennando un sorriso. 

«Mi sei mancato anche tu...» bisbigliò Derek, avvolgendo il corpo di Stiles col proprio, un calore che avvolse entrambi, un momento solo per loro, che avrebbero ricordato per sempre.


End file.
